In Search of The (album)
'''''In Search of The is a set of 13 albums by Buckethead, released on February 21st, 2007, each have been personally numbered and monogrammed by Buckethead himself. No two sets are the same, as the covers are handdrawn and totally unique from one another.In Search Of The According to Travis Dickerson; The set can be purchased as either a box set or separately. There seems to be no underlying theme or thread to the songs on the separate discs, and feature many different and diverse styles of music. The set also lacks any type of track listing for any of the songs. Track listing Vol. 1 (I): "Untitled 1" – 0:58 "Untitled 2" – 14:50 "Untitled 3" – 2:58 "Untitled 4" – 2:37 "Untitled 5" – 0:44 "Untitled 6" – 15:02 "Untitled 7" – 1:49 "Untitled 8" – 5:34 Album Length: 43:32 Vol. 2 (N): "Untitled 1" – 1:31 "Untitled 2" – 10:51 "Untitled 3" – 3:02 "Untitled 4" – 2:12 "Untitled 5" – 15:50 "Untitled 6" – 3:18 "Untitled 7" – 6:04 "Untitled 8" – 2:16 Album Length: 45:04 Vol. 3 (S): "Untitled 1" – 14:54 "Untitled 2" – 2:18 "Untitled 3" – 3:48 "Untitled 4" – 7:37 "Untitled 5" – 4:30 "Untitled 6" – 10:32 Album Length: 43:39 Vol. 4 (E): "Untitled 1" – 3:21 "Untitled 2" – 7:16 "Untitled 3" – 9:02 "Untitled 4" – 3:31 "Untitled 5" – 5:26 "Untitled 6" – 3:29 "Untitled 7" – 4:08 "Untitled 8" – 6:50 Album Length: 43:03 Vol. 5 (A): "Untitled 1" – 10:35 "Untitled 2" – 1:18 "Untitled 3" – 4:56 "Untitled 4" – 10:12 "Untitled 5" – 5:04 "Untitled 6" – 1:42 "Untitled 7" – 2:02 "Untitled 8" – 2:56 "Untitled 9" – 4:03 Album Length: 42:48 Vol. 6 ®: "Untitled 1" – 19:45 "Untitled 2" – 3:46 "Untitled 3" – 4:34 "Untitled 4" – 1:18 "Untitled 5" – 15:46 Album Length: 45:09 Vol. 7 ©: "Untitled 1" – 2:59 "Untitled 2" – 16:40 "Untitled 3" – 4:16 "Untitled 4" – 4:25 "Untitled 5" – 1:53 "Untitled 6" – 11:06 Album Length: 41:19 Vol. 8 (H): "Untitled 1" – 10:19 "Untitled 2" – 2:31 "Untitled 3" – 5:34 "Untitled 4" – 9:55 "Untitled 5" – 2:38 "Untitled 6" – 0:41 "Untitled 7" – 3:33 "Untitled 8" – 4:40 "Untitled 9" – 2:16 Album Length: 43:07 Vol. 9 (O): "Untitled 1" – 9:24 "Untitled 2" – 4:24 "Untitled 3" – 5:24 "Untitled 4" – 16:52 "Untitled 5" – 6:36 Album Length: 42:42 Vol. 10 (F): "Untitled 1" – 5:16 "Untitled 2" – 9:37 "Untitled 3" – 6:49 "Untitled 4" – 1:20 "Untitled 5" – 6:52 "Untitled 6" – 3:37 "Untitled 7" – 7:18 "Untitled 8" – 2:08 Album Length: 41:57 Vol. 11 (T): "Untitled 1" – 2:57 "Untitled 2" – 4:25 "Untitled 3" – 1:16 "Untitled 4" – 4:06 "Untitled 5" – 6:18 "Untitled 6" – 3:14 "Untitled 7" – 3:25 "Untitled 8" – 3:55 "Untitled 9" – 4:05 "Untitled 10" – 4:26 "Untitled 11" – 4:50 Album Length: 42:47 Vol. 12 (H): "Untitled 1" – 3:14 "Untitled 2" – 10:49 "Untitled 3" – 2:18 "Untitled 4" – 10:24 "Untitled 5" – 3:02 "Untitled 6" – 3:33 "Untitled 7" – 1:20 "Untitled 8" – 15:19 Album Length: 49:49 Vol. 13 (E): "Untitled 1" – 45:01 Album Length: 45:01 Unofficial track listing While In Search of The in reality doesn't feature any tracklistings, many members of the http://www.buckethead.tk board have taken upon themselves to create an unofficial tracklisting. The track titles are in no shape or form official and/or endorsed by Buckethead, but can rather be seen as a 'tribute' of sorts and a sign of appreciation to the effort put into this project by him. Vol. 1 (I): #"Sonic Slaughter" – 0:58 #"Pollywogs Dancing on a Quilt Of Faces" – 14:50 #"Jengamoose" – 2:58 #"Appenzel Pointed Hood Hen" – 2:37 #"Trail of Misconception – 0:44 #"Sourced Autonomy" – 15:02 #"Transmission Miscommunication" – 1:49 #"Angiobanjiplasti" – 5:34 Vol. 2 (N): #"Pullets on Parade (Million Chicken March)" – 1:31 #"Flying Finger Fury (In the Coop)" – 10:51 #"Hanged Man's Lament" – 3:02 #"Robot Foot Pursuit – 2:12 #"Blue Marbles Moon" – 15:50 #"Droid Factory Conveyor Belt Ambush" – 3:18 #"The Beheaded" – 6:04 #"Memories of Forgotten Dreams" – 2:16 Vol. 3 (S): #"Funkaslunk" - 14:54 #"Down a Darkened Hallway" – 2:18 #"Slow Shifting Highway" – 3:48 #"A Dead Brains Pulse" – 7:37 #"Listening Device – 4:30 #"Wormhole Collapse" – 10:32 Vol. 4 (E): #"Raging Nugget" – 3:21 #"The Machines Shall Remain" – 7:16 #"Milk Plus Synthemesc" – 9:02 #"1984 Beat-Bumpin' (Tribute to Darren Robinson)" – 3:31 #"Domo-Kun's Nightmare" – 5:26 #"Silkie Bantam" – 3:29 #"Ectoplasm Circus" – 4:08 #"Visiting Rights" – 6:50 Vol. 5 (A): #"Fractal Shadows" – 10:35 #"Red Eye Spider Cloud" – 1:18 #"Liquid Tungsten Robot Factory" – 4:56 #"Bucketbots Bass Binge Buddy" – 10:12 #"Atomic Butterfly" – 5:04 #"Sanders' Retort" – 1:42 #"Percolates Jazz.. The Last Drop" – 2:02 #"A Moment I Can Give" – 2:56 #"Funeral Parlor" – 4:03 Vol. 6 ®: #"Eye of the Storm" – 19:45 #"Unhinged Paradox" – 3:46 #"Last Light" – 4:34 #"Dig Up from Underneath" – 1:18 #"Amputee Shuffle" – 15:46 Vol. 7 ©: #"Grease on My New Shoes" – 2:59 #"Solitary Psychosis" – 16:40 #"Flaming Piñatas/Burnt Candy" – 4:16 #"Tower of Insanity" – 4:25 #"Cheese Eating Surrender Monkeys" – 1:53 #"Easter in the Batcave" – 11:06 Vol. 8 (H): #"Oishii" – 10:19 #"The Orpington" – 2:31 #"A Day in the Park with Herbie" – 5:34 #"Switch Way" – 9:55 #"Treasure Section" – 2:38 #"Wire Bop Pumpkin" – 0:41 #"Captain Kangaroo's Ether Hypnosis" – 3:33 #"In Search of the Bigeminy Junction" – 4:40 #"Cybernetic Chickenheads & The Scavenger Slunk Run" – 2:16 Vol. 9 (O): #"Bullfrog" – 9:24 #"Escher Relativity" – 4:24 #"The Poison Hand" – 5:24 #"Robot Chicken" – 16:52 #"Tunnel to the Light" – 6:36 Vol. 10 (F): #"Aldebaran Strikes Back" – 5:16 #"Down in It" – 9:37 #"The Ludovico Technique" – 6:49 #"Hole in the Feeding Tube" – 1:20 #"Aces of Galaga" – 6:52 #"Bot's Lament" – 3:37 #"Strange Visitation" – 7:18 #"Evil Lurks Within" – 2:08 Vol. 11 (T): #"Binge Buddy Lounge" – 2:57 #"I Never Made it Without Biting (AKA Bloodblister Popcorn)" – 4:25 #"Electronic Zookeeper's Revenge" – 1:16 #"Delirium Chamber" – 4:06 #"Animatronics Séance" – 6:18 #"Slunk Funk" – 3:14 #"Funeral for a Fiend" – 3:25 #"Chicken Cleaver Duty" – 3:55 #"Sugar Booger Auditory Wax Candy" – 4:05 #"Random Order" – 4:26 #"Scabscratcher Shuffle (They Buried Him Alive)" – 4:50 Vol. 12 (H): #"Animatronics Workshop" – 3:14 #"The Organ Grinder's Mishap.." – 10:49 #"The Last Tooth to Be Pulled" – 2:18 #"Alektorophobia" – 10:24 #"Electromagnetic Interference" – 3:02 #"The Sticker on Endorphins" – 3:33 #"One Last Breath" – 1:20 #"Monsta Kreep-A-Thon Mk. II / The Revenge of Mutant Slunkzilla" – 15:19 Vol. 13 (E): #"The Butcher's Last Dance" – 45:01 References Category:2007 albums Category:Buckethead albums Category:Box set albums